


Where Our History Lies

by AlexMel21



Category: Okay! Madame, 환불 원정대 | Refund Sisters (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But is it AU if it's based on their music video?, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21
Summary: Two months after the harrowing hijacking of Air Hawaii, the now famed Magnolia goes missing. Her going MIA shouldn't be a big cause for panic, until one day it suddenly isn't Okay, and her sudden disappearance brings some of her old friends out of their silence.
Kudos: 6





	1. 1000Ok to 10000Ok, do you copy?

**Author's Note:**

> Piggy-backing on Okay! Madame's backstory for Mi-Young/Magnolia, my take on this is that Seok-Hwan didn't wear that vest and they didn't get to Hawaii. Seok-Hwan's alive and there's a revenge story here, so...
> 
> Oh also: spoilers for the film. I'll try to write less about the film universe and more on the background and the dynamic of the sisters. ❤️
> 
> And finally, just in case:
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. These characters / (some) quotes / storylines belong to Shin Hyun-Sung, Lee Chul-Ha, and MBC.

“A warehouse compound? Really? They could’ve found something less obvious than warehouses where everyone can see them coming in and out?” Cheon-Ok huffed in her helmet and she hears EunBi and SilBi laughing in her earpiece.

“Unnie, actually It’s a very bright move for them, whoever they are because it’s less suspicious being out here in the open, you know what I’m saying?”

Cheon-Ok just curses and continued circling around the area with her bright yellow motorbike, checking for potential blind spots and generally familiarizing herself in the place. EunBi, riding her white SUV, rounds a corner and looks into the surrounding houses and establishments.

“EunBi - unnie has a point unnie. Since that’s an old-fashioned and densely populated area, the entire compound also has very little surveillance cameras. Less way for anybody to look into what they’re doing inside.” Silbi chimes in as she taps a few keys on her laptop as she sits pretty in a café drinking iced tea. Her order of pizza comes in and she thanks the café staff.

Cheon-Ok stops at a corner, “Wait, SilBi…You mean you can’t get in?”

“Unnie, I said anybody. I’m not anybody.” SilBi punctuates her statement with a sip of her drink. She hits enter and her laptop lights up with all the live footage inside all three warehouses inside the compound.

She bites her cheese pizza happily and chews for a moment before she rolls her neck and smirks.

This is going to be a fun day.

_______

 _2 months prior…_

_“…Did you hear me? You have to find her. We have to find her.”_

She can’t believe what she’s hearing.

_“Cheon-Ok—Cheon-Ok are you there?”_

“J-Jimi.”

At any given time, she could’ve easily talked Jimi Yu’s head off for not contacting her after 10 years of going silent. But then again, that’s what silencers do in exchange of them defecting, right?

They were able to successfully leave; they’ve changed their profiles, restarted their lives, and tried to move on after being subjected to so many things, so many _horrifying_ things. She thought it’s going to be easy. Like what Man-Ok did. Man-Ok. Magnolia. _What name does she go about now, anyways?_

She didn’t think she’d miss her friends, her long-time partners, _life partners_. The people who had her back as much as she had theirs. _Have theirs._ But she just wanted to run away from it all. Start anew. And she got what she wanted.

But it was 10 years. 10 long years of nothing! She thought it could be normal, right? She’d start with a different name, a different life. So will Jimi Yu, and EunBi. She’ll get along being a stranger in an _even_ stranger place. She was fine, she really was, but 10 years…

10 years of nothing and the day she finally gets a call from one of the few people who she holds dear the most and the only proof of her past, and this is what she's hearing.

_She’s gone?_

All she wants to do now is scream. Scream at her phone until her throat was raw, scream at Jimi, scream at the past decade and scream, just scream. But the screams and words were stuck in her throat, like the tears blurring her vision.

“What do you mean she’s gone?”

\----

_10 years prior_

Man-Ok always did things by her way. And she has always admired her sunbae for being so steadfast, so determined to push on and do things on her own terms, whatever it takes or whatever the consequences may be. She’s just…always moving forward, even if it’s unsure or uncertain.

She already forgot how the two of them met, but Man-Ok never treated her as a junior. Always an equal-- in all the training that she did, Man-Ok never turned the dial down for her. Anybody who wanted to be under her, needed to do things like her—

_“Or better. Do it better than what I did. Cheon-Ok, you can do better.”_

It’s always like that for Man-Ok and her. All the work they put through, all the hardships, at the end, it’s always the two of them. Trying out new things, learning new things. Exploring the unknown and getting discouraged but whenever she looks back, she sees her supporting her every step of the way. She learned a lot, she respected her a lot, and at the back of her head, she always thought they’d be doing this until they eventually get removed from service.

But then after their last exploration mission, Man-Ok gets assigned to a different partner. And the shocking part was suddenly it was her turn to train.

She got a rookie that went by EunBi, scrawny, a little bratty, a lot noisy when the leads are out, but was eager to learn. Always had to do things her way, and for Cheon-Ok, that was a big plus. Half of the work was already done for her, until missions started to get awry because EunBi…well she always had to do things her way.

It was fine, but she felt like she needed to talk to Man-Ok to learn how she did it—how she eventually got the hang of teaching without breaking the spirit of an overeager and overachieving hubae. Because she never had that moment where she went overboard and Man-Ok had to snap at her. And there were many a case that even she will snap and get frustrated at herself.

Or maybe because Man-Ok had the patience of a saint.

But Man-Ok went silent after she was assigned to her last known mission. That was really critical, because it involved her dad, and a nuclear warhead. Her new partner, that Lego head from the other squad, was the only one left after the shootout. All files were also wiped out, like it never happened. And then _he_ went silent. It was, all of a sudden, a mission no one talked about. It was a mission that permanently decommissioned a lot of agents, because, well, they were dead. But Man-Ok’s body was never recovered.

And she knows her unnie wasn’t going down just like that, no sir.

But still, it was the last mission before the famed Man-Ok—ani, Magnolia; she was called Magnolia by that last team-- went missing. Like the last traces of smoke after a really big bonfire.

She gets pulled out of her thoughts when she hears EunBi’s footsteps coming through the corridor. She knows it’s EunBi – she can tell.

Cheon-Ok sighs into her cup. She really needs her unnie right about now. Wherever she is, she needs her now.


	2. I'll Make Some Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 10 year silence is broken when Jimi Yu calls up Cheon-Ok and EunBi out of the blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2! Or it feels more like the start of the actual story than the first part which is like a teaser of sorts? Hopefully it all condenses in 4 or 5 parts, but let's see. I'm having fun incorporating the 환불원정대 yooniverse in here. Plus points if you get the IRL references ^^,
> 
> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual. These characters / (some) quotes / storylines belong to Shin Hyun-Sung, Lee Chul-Ha, and MBC.

“What have we got? Gimme eyes.” Cheon-Ok revs her motorbike again and turns away from the vicinity of the compound to sidle up with EunBi. If SilBi is able to infiltrate their systems, even if it’s technically old-school and faulty, there must be a catch, right? She feels instantly suspicious.

“It’s really empty unnie. Are you sure this is the right warehouse? EunBi - unnie, someone’s tailing you.” SilBi calmly answers her unnies while she moves from one security camera to the next: from inside the warehouse and the surrounding areas just where EunBi and Cheon-Ok are driving into.

Cheon-Ok revs up her motorbike to catch EunBi’s car. If there is a tail, the head must be somewhere near. She knew going in blind, even in the vicinity of the compound, was one heck of a gamble and SilBi's been working hard to crack up security systems for them in the past month or so. She has been an immense help, but she just...

She just wants to do something. She _needs_ to do something for Man-Ok. She can't just stay still.

_She has to be here. She has to be here._

“Aish-- how long has the punk been tailing me?” EunBi, who is rarely distracted when she’s in a mission, quickly checked her side mirror to see who’s behind her. 

"EunBi, I'm coming in to check on you. SilBi, you got your eyes on them?"

"Ne, both still driving near EunBi-unnie. Checking now if I could get in on their comms, they must be using devices or connected to the internet or something." SilBi replies without missing a beat. She takes another bite of her pizza and works quickly.

Cheon-Ok turns again and speeds past the brown one to catch up on EunBi's car. EunBi takes a deep breath and presses on the breaks slowly. She expects the black sedan to stop a few meters away from her. And she was right.

"Anytime now SilBi, I just saw the brown one." There’s a little hint of urgency in her otherwise calm demeanor. She can’t let EunBi get caught, not when they’re almost close to Man-Ok. She can’t put her life in danger.

SilBi taps a few more keys and locates the said devices. She's calm and expressionless on the outside, but her heart has been beating so fast since she saw the two cars tailing EunBi-unnie, she feels like it will burst in her ribcage.

 _Ah, the feeling of being alive again_ , she thinks as she finally lets out a smirk and says, 

"I'm in, I'm in. Cheon-Ok-unnie, connecting your left earbud to the stream. EunBi-unnie, I'm sending live camera feed from their phone in the car."

This “rescue” mission is different for EunBi. In the past two months, EunBi’s been having a hard time adjusting and finding her long-buried instincts back into action. And if she’s being honest, even Cheon-Ok-unnie is whacked, too. She’s been extremely distracted and emotional in the days leading into finally finding a lead on the possible whereabouts of Man-Ok.

But that distraction also means how personal it is for her Cheon-Ok-unnie. She doesn’t want to fuck this one up, not in front of Cheon-Ok.

She’s not even super sure with SilBi, but the girl has chops. She can stand next to her and Cheon-Ok-unnie and not bat an eyelash. She sees Cheon-Ok-unnie in her; the energy, the guts, that _instinct_ , but most importantly, she also sees Man-Ok in her. Which is weird, because she never met Man-Ok.

She knows only of the legend; have heard about it from others, have read about it in files, have seen a manifestation of the infamous red head in some of Cheon-Ok’s work. But she never got to work directly with Man-Ok. She’s only seen her in passing, and it was with that weird Lego head sunbae who looks at her with sad puppy eyes.

_Guess I’ll finally meet her when we pull her out of whatever hell hole she’s in right now._

_\-------_

_2 months prior..._

An unfamiliar number rings up Hyorin's phone. She just got out of her last appointment of the day.

_“EunBi-wa.”_

Hyorin freezes after hearing that voice. But she recovers quickly.

“I-I think you got the wrong numbe—”

_“EunBi.”_

And then she just bursted out.

“Jimi Yu? OH MY GOD?! Wait am I even supposed to call you Jimi—WAIT OH MY GOD??” EunBi bellows into her phone. No, no, she’s not EunBi. EunBi’s long gone. She’s Hyorin now. But hearing her real name after 10 years brought a different feeling in her gut. Warm and at the same time, filled with dread.

_Why on earth is Jimi Yu on the other end of the phone—_

_“HEY COME ON. LISTEN TO ME.”_

She didn’t realize she was talking out loud. She shuts up immediately after hearing the initial three words—her Pavlovian response. She hates the phrase if it’s uttered by anyone, but it also was the only way to calm her down and only Jimi Yu has that effect on her.

She closes her eyes and wills away the images of the terrifying experiences flooding her before she got recruited by Jimi as Cheon-Ok’s new partner.

\------

She sees Jimi and Cheon-Ok sitting across each other when she arrived in small office space in the city. The place isn’t too far away from her work—she’s found a job as a photographer for different magazines and her schedule allowed her a day off today.

Cheon-Ok had a blonde and black thing going on with her hair, the first thing she saw when she entered the area. She’s in a leather jacket and matching leather boots tucked in her black pants. Jimi, since knowing him, still had on that mushroom hair and the aviator glasses. Only this time, he’s in black. All black.

He rarely uses that color. And when he does, it usually means one thing: a perfect all kill.

“So what are we doing here…” She announces her arrival with a long-drawn out question.

Her signature husky voice fills the room, the two sunbaes getting pulled out of their quiet reverie. Which is weird for EunBi, because the two usually bickers a lot before. With the way that she freely expresses things towards Cheon-Ok—wait, can she call her Cheon-Ok-unnie?— it’s even more chaotic when Cheon-Ok talks with Jimi. It was never a boring day when they’re off duty and just being normal people.

But this, _this silence_ , it’s an unwelcome and unpleasant feeling.

Jimi stands up, and greets her calmly, “Please sit down, EunBi—”

“Please, I’m not EunBi anymore, oppa. I’m Hyorin. As much as neither of you are Cheon-Ok or Jimi Yu anymore.” She sits down next to Cheon-Ok, who was studying her intently.

That _gaze._ Well, some things never change. Cheon-Ok finally speaks up.

“The moment you went through those doors, you’re exactly who EunBi is. Ani, the moment you answered Jimi-oppa’s call, you’re EunBi.”

“Not until I decide, no ma’am. See that’s the thing here on the other side, you know what I’m saying? I’m not under neither of you guys, so it’s all good. I get to know what’s up, I get to call the shots.”

Jimi smirks a little and Cheon-Ok let’s out a little laugh. _Did I miss something?_

“Okay, EunBi—”

“I said it’s Hyorin—”

“I don’t know any agents named Hyorin.” Jimi bites back, albeit quite calmly, “If you want to get called by your silenced name, have a listen to the brief first.”

Ah there he is, the Jimi she knows. Never backing down, losing his cool sometimes, but never ever losing a back-and-forth with her. She finally breaks into a toothy smile.

“Let’s hear it then.”

Jimi drinks his tea and focuses his eyes on hers.

“I don’t know if you heard it from the news, but there was a recent airplane hijacking, Air Hawaii. One death, had an emergency landing because there was a man shot on the chest point blank and had to be in surgery as soon as possible. The whole thing had nothing to do with us until we found out who saved the plane. And then, the one who saved the plane has gone missing.”

“And that’s something we need to concern ourselves with because…?” EunBi listens but her patience for these “briefs” had all been sucked out. She’s a civilian now, why is she even listening to this whole thing?

“The one who saved the plane is one of us, EunBi. Man-Ok saved the passengers.”

“Still not seeing the point why my decade-long silence is broken all of a sudden.”

“She never just _goes missing_ , EunBi, is what Jimi is saying.” Cheon-Ok chimes in, her voice cutting through the tension building up in the room.

“We have to find her.”

“Why, is she lying in a ditch or something? Why do we have to find Man-Ok?” mirth begins to bubble underneath her chest. _This is really so amusing_.

Man-Ok, her mentor’s mentor, being stuck somewhere, nowhere to be found. That stuff of stories and legend-status agent going missing. And they need to find her. Like a lost kid or something.

“We think she’s captured. That’s why we need to find her,” Jimi replies quietly, his tone like he’s…he’s actually afraid.

“Look, if she is a really good agent, why was she caught? And come on, it’s been a decade. How did she even get herself in this situation? For all we know she’s probably de—”

“Shut. It.” Cheon-Ok hisses, cutting her mid sentence. That’s when she laughed. And it is probably the most stupid thing she ever did.

She swears the temperature of the room dropped after letting out her comment. To her defense, she wasn’t being rude or anything; she was just stating facts.

“Something funny?” Cheon-Ok’s steely gaze sliced through her at her when she said what she said. And just like that, she’s back to being a rookie, wilting at her sunbae’s glare.

But she’s not a rookie anymore, isn’t she? So she risks a limb and actually answers Cheon-Ok back, with all the fire in her.

“This! Unnie this entire thing to me is funny. We’re risking our lives for an ex- agent who got herself—”

She was cut off, not by Cheon-Ok, but surprisingly enough, by Jimi Yu.

“That is enough!” The chill Jimi Yu suddenly bellows his words towards her. Like she can’t find the situation of this mission funny anymore? But chills went down her spine when Jimi removed his eyeglasses for the first time since she met him all those years ago. The first time he really looked at her without glasses on.

“If you could just listen to me you’ll understand why you’re pulled out of your "normal" life right now. If we don’t find her, we’re probably going to be dead anyways. Don’t you remember the last mission Man-Ok went into?”

“The Mongolian Red Flash. What about it?” EunBi answers quietly, the fire in her belly snuffed out, a feeling of cold dread climbing up to her chest.

“The nuclear warhead, they got the nuclear warhead. They waited for her to come out of the shadows, ani, come out of the country to finally capture her.”

“Why is it our problem? No offense, really no offense meant, but she’s basically decommissioned and has been living here even before we all went into hiding. What’s wrong now?” EunBi answers again, the pent up frustration spilling back again.

“You really don’t understand the gravity of the situation, do you?” Cheon-Ok glances at Jimi and stands up to walk towards the window.

“I mean I would if you tried to be more specific??”

“If they have unnie, they’ll be able to use the nuclear warhead. If they can’t find the defectors, they’ll just have to blow up everyone. And they need her alive to do that.”

A long pause. And then it clicks.

It finally dawns on her why it’s no ordinary rescue mission. Why would they rescue an ex-agent? Because if they don’t, there’s going to be a massive war.

“Her eyes, they need her eyes.”


End file.
